All the Ships at Sea!
The U.S.S. Jane is waiting in heavy weather in the south Atlantic, having dropped off the W.H.A.L.E. to recon a Cobra operation in the islands. Doc, Deep Six, Cutter and Tripwire wait on board when suddenly they spot four missiles coming in. They activate defenses and destroy three but a wave takes out the Gatling Gun and keeps coming. Twenty miles away the W.H.A.L.E., piloted by Torpedo and Snow Job, spots an island where Cobra has set up several A.S.P. gunners and a satellite station. Despite being out gunned Torpedo decides to attack directly. On the Staten Island ferry Snake-Eyes and Scarlett are taking a trip. Snake-Eyes goes to get hot dogs and coffee, not realizing they are being observed from a van by Fred II and three Cobra agents who are tracking Scarlett but don't recognize Snake-Eyes. Seeing the pair separate they decide to capture her. Back in the south Atlantic the last missile hits the U.S.S. Jane and Deep Six struggles with the heel to keep the hole leeward whilst Doc and Tripwire rush to put out the fire. The W.H.A.L.E. charges the island, blasting several of the A.S.P.s, and discovers the island is an atoll with an enclosed lagoon. The Cobras launch two Moray hydrofoils onto the sea. On the ferry the three Cobra agents surround Scarlett and produce their guns when Snake-Eyes returns with coffee and throws it in one agent's face. Fred starts shooting from the van but Snake-Eyes ducks and the agent is hit. The U.S.S. Jane now comes under attack from Rattlers. Cutter takes the wheel whilst Deep Six grabs a fire axe. At the island the Morays set off to intercept the W.H.A.L.E. as it escapes at the rear but Torpedo turns the hovercraft around and crosses the front beech just as the Cobras on the island reverse their guns. On the ferry Snake-Eyes grabs a gun and shoots at the van, wounding Fred II. One of the agents drags Scarlett below deck whilst the third agent points his gun at Snake-Eyes but has the safety catch on. On the U.S.S. Jane Deep Six starts swing the axe at a large crate as the Rattlers attack. Doc and Tripwire fail to put out the fire so try to fix the Gatling Gun to deal with the Rattlers. At the island the W.H.A.L.E. is now behind the line of fire of all Cobra weapons and ambushes one Moray, destroying it. On the ferry Snake-Eyes knocks one agent down the stairs then knocks out the other and rescues Scarlett. But Fred II steps through at the top of the stars with a gun with an infra red scope and turns out the lights. On the U.S.S. Jane Deep Six finishes opening the crate to reveal a missile launcher which he uses to destroy one of the Rattlers. The other circles to attack whilst at the island the W.H.A.L.E. and surviving Moray trade gunfire before each setting off to circle the island in opposite directions. The Cobras on the island try to predict the W.H.A.L.E.'s moves and align their guns accordingly. On the ferry Snake-Eyes and Fred II fire the last of their bullets at each other then struggle. Fred II falls backwards out of an outside door but Snake-Eyes prevents him from plunging into the river. On the U.S.S. Jane the last Rattler is coming in, having destroyed the missile launcher. Doc and Tripwire race to fix the Gatling Gun with the medic physically aiming it. On the island the W.H.A.L.E. crosses the island and lagoon once more, tricking the Cobras on the shore who accidentally destroy their own Moray. Then the W.H.A.L.E. blasts the last of the Cobra weapons. On the ferry Fred II asks who Snake-Eyes is and notices his face is peeling. He grabs it, realizing it's a rubber mask, but is so horrified by the face beneath he falls into the water. Scarlett tells Snake-Eyes she has a spare mask in her handbag. At sea the Rattler attacks but Tripwire fixes the gun in time and destroys it. On the island the Cobras comment that although beaten, they protected the Cobra secret and their "major operation in the Gulf of Mexico can proceed as scheduled". The W.H.A.L.E. heads back to the U.S.S. Jane, only to find it has sunk. But the four Joes survive in an emergency raft. They are concerned about how they will get home as the W.H.A.L.E. is also damaged, but Cutter tells them it will be fine. A huge aircraft carrier arrives and winches them all on-board. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes1= "You want some hot chocolate Deep-Six?" "Never touch the stuff." :--'Doc' fails to guess Deep Six's favorite beverage. "That's a rodge!" "You got it!" "You're supposed to say 'aye-aye,' ya bilge-swilling lubbers!" :--'Tripwire' and Doc don't meet Deep Six's stringent requirements. |Errors1=* Does helping shoot the Gatling gun not contradict Doc's pacifist oath? * In the UK Action Force reprint of this story, the final page was relettered to change Snow Job's name to Frostbite, despite him being called by his correct name in the rest of the issue. *The view of the island on the last panel of page 6 can't possibly be to scale. |ItemsOfNote1=* First Appearances: A.S.P., Moray & U.S.S. Flagg * Final Appearance: the G.I. Jane sinks * This story is followed by issue #36½, included in a 2008 Comic Pack. *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in Action Force #28, #29 & #30. |RealWorldRefs1= * The Statue of Liberty was undergoing renovations at the time this comic was released - thus the scaffolding all around the statue. |Footnotes= }}